Timeline of the World of Claybough (3101-3105)
< PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3001-3100) – NEXT TIMELINE (3106-3135) > ---- May 26, 3102 *Aratech Llyr II 'Nightwolf' is born in Claybough. The War with Myrlocke The War with Myrlocke (for lack of a better name) was a four-month military conflict between the forces of United Lorenia and Hyldlor beginning in December 3104 and ending with the defeat of Hyldlor on 22 February 3105. The outcome removed a tyrant from power, stopped the summoning of a Lord of Entropy and united the two kingdoms. Wizard-King Myrlocke declared war in 3104 for several reasons, including trade restrictions brought about by the Treaty between Claybough and Attillan, the defection of both his children (and heirs) Princess Vesper Llyr and Prince Daystar Llyr, outrage over the blending of Hyldloran and Lorenian cultures but mostly because he was an asshole. November 3104 *9th: With Sir Krynn as their patron, Shin Sui-do 'White Dragon', Konomi Yoshi 'Phantom Wolf', Drifter, Cedric Palehand 'Devilfish' and Juntarra Palehand set out from Northern Urjusty in preparation of the High King's call to muster. *10th: The heroes stop at an abandoned farm house and discover evidence of evil winter wolves. *11th: Meeting at Benoist, the heroes take up patrol duties awaiting call to muster. December 3104 *4th: While on patrol, a Kingsman arrives bearing news that High King Armos prepares for war in Lorenia, a winter wolf attack results in the drowning of the herald, his horse and Sir Krynn. *13th: The heroes arrive at Lorenia, White Dragon, Phantom Wolf, Drifter, and the Palehands meet Prince Gwydion Camlach, Princess Vesper Llyr, Elf-Lord Vanguard and High King Armos and learn of the spectral darkness emanating from Hyldlor. *20th: During Princess Vesper's birthday eve party, a wounded warrior bears news the spectral darkness has started expanding; the War with Myrlocke begins. *21st: Princess Vesper is placed in the last wagon of refugees which is escorted by Phantom Wolf. *22nd: Spectral darkness sweeps over the land; men cannot see far, elves farther, and White Dragon's unique eyes, the farthest. *23rd: An undead horde thirty-thousand strong lay siege to Lorenia. *24th: In the distance, south of the Keep, Prince Daystar Llyr's men set fire to a siege tower, yet many more siege engines arrive, catapults fling fire, the city burns. *25th: Lorenia continues to burn. **Princess Vesper's wagon is attacked, Phantom Wolf is disabled, Princess Vesper is captured, all other women and children are slain. *26th: The undead horde attacks, the first and second walls of Lorenia Keep fall. **Phantom Wolf, sorely wounded takes up pursuit of Princess Vesper. *27th: The Third and Fourth walls of the Keep fall. **Basatari, Loremaster Highmore, Valara Highlock, Varuda Yseult and others begin the Battle for the Free City. *28th: Lorenia Keep is abandoned, High King Armos and Elf-Lord Vanguard are slain and their forces are scattered. **White Dragon and Drifter find the Ganymos Quarrel and Vortigern's Blade, by chance Prince Gwydion, now the King, comes to the same tomb, the survivors flee together for the Free City. *29th: The Battle for the Free City in it's third day. The undead horde breaks off and heads north. *30th: White Dragon and King Gwydion discover the slaughtered wagon train and begin pursuit of Vesper's captors. *31st: Phantom Wolf discovers the trail of Vesper's captors and sets out in pursuit but soon collapses in the snow from his wounds. He is discovered by a group of Hu-hsien who bear him to the Hu-hsien Forest. January 3105 *1st: Snow covers the tracks of Vesper's captors. White Dragon, King Gwydion and Drifter are forced to break off and are given food and shelter in the Free City. *3rd: Drifter suggests seeking more information in the Hu-hsien Forest. *4th: Princess Vesper is borne past Redcrag, she now knows that she's bound for Hyldlor Castle. *5th: Prince Daystar heads for the rendezvous at Blue Eye. *8th: White Dragon, Drifter and King Gwydion enter the Hu-hsien Forest where they regroup with Phantom Wolf who is still recovering. *9th: White Dragon, taking Drifter's advice, decides he has no choice and must ask the Gouka Consortium for help. **Demon Slayer, Danner Caramon, leads a party into Hyldlor to rescue Princess Vesper. *11th: Princess Vesper arrives at Hyldlor Castle and is imprisoned in a lightless cell. *12th: Prince Daystar, Cedric Palehand and Juntarra Palehand arrive at Blue Eye to discover it aflame, the Palehands learn their mother was slain in the raid. *13th: Prince Daystar, Cedric and Juntarra Palehand meet in an abandoned barn to make plans to strike back at the undead horde. *14th: White Dragon, Drifter, King Gwydion and Phantom Wolf come upon Goji II 'Glass', the only survivor of a great battle of the Goji Monks and an undead horde, Glass joins them. *15th: Battle of Blue Eye: Prince Daystar, Cedric and Juntarra Palehand ambush the undead horde. *16th: White Dragon, Drifter, King Gwydion, Phantom Wolf and Glass enter the caves leading into the Hellfurnace Mountains **Vesper is taken from her cell and forced to watch Danner Caramon's murder. *17th: Drifter strikes a bargain with the Gouka Consortium and the party gains safe passage to Claybough. *18th: Lord Colleron Camlach dies in his sleep in Claybough. *19th: Prince Daystar, Cedric and Juntarra Palehand meet up with Basatari, Loremaster Highmore, Valara Highlock, Varuda Yseult, and the survivors of the Battle for the Free City, they altogether head for the Dorian Gap. *21st: White Dragon, Drifter, King Gwydion, Phantom Wolf and Glass rally Diamyo Vieletkan's forces and the Sohei of the Temple of Vision in Claybough and have riders send word to Attillan. *25th: While speaking of an eclipse, Valara Highlock remembers a prophecy and surmises that during the eclipse coming February 22nd, Wizard-King Myrlocke will attempt to summon a Lord of Entropy into the mortal world. *29th: White Dragon, Drifter, King Gwydion, Phantom Wolf, and Glass, leading the forces of Claybough, ride for the Dorian Gap. February 3105 *1st: White Dragon, Drifter, King Gwydion, Phantom Wolf and Glass come within sight of the Gap and believing it enemy-held, plan an attack. **The Lords of Wundarr and Horse-Lords of Attillan commit a total of five-thousand warriors to ride to Hyldlor to disrupt Myrlocke's plans. *2nd: The Claybough contingent launches their attack on the Gap but both sides veer off, realizing the other is no enemy. White Dragon, Drifter and Phantom Wolf are reunited with the Palehands. Leaving forces enough to hold the Gap, the Combined Armies ride for Hyldlor Castle. *5th: The armies parley with the reclusive Driskolt deerfolk for concealment as they lay out battle plans. *8th: The remainder of the evil undead hordes begin marching back south for the gap. *9th: Reinforcements continue to arrive to swell the Combined Armies. *17th: The undead horde reaches the Gap and battle ensues. *21st: The assembled War Council plan the assault of Hyldlor Castle. **Day five of battle at the Dorian Gap. *22nd: The Darkest Day: The Combined Armies assault Hyldlor Castle. **White Dragon and Phantom Wolf find their own ways inside. **Eclypse Callisto appears for 7 minutes, 31 seconds and rallies the defense of the Dorian Gap. **Glass drops the drawbridge; Prince Daystar Llyr is slain atop the wall after securing the bridge. **King Gwydion is mortally struck by a ballista and is instantly resurrected by Drifter. **White Dragon destroys the Starstone and Myrlocke, banishes the Lord of Entropy, and is forever blinded. The spectral darkness is dispelled and the undead hordes are destroyed where they stand. **The War with Myrlocke is ended *23rd: For two fortnights great blizzards hammer the land and the Combined Armies are trapped inside Hyldlor Castle. March 9, 3105 *Llyrrian Highlock is born in Hyldlor during a blizzard. June 21, 3105 *Years Long Day: White Dragon marries Juntarra Palehand. ---- < PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3001-3100) – NEXT TIMELINE (3106-3135) > Category:Timeline of the World of Claybough